


Lip Balm Situation

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathroom Sex, Cock Rings, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun wore lip balms with different flavors. Sometimes it pissed Sho off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Balm Situation

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this 3 months ago but wasn't quite satisfied with it, felt like something was missing, so I let it sit for a while. Well after 3 months instead of knowing how to fix it I find myself losing interest in even trying to so I'll just post it. Enjoy!

"I'm going now. Are you coming or what?" Jun asked Sho as he waltzed around the room to put his things inside his bag before leaving for work.

Sho peeked from his newspaper to see Jun then glanced at his wristwatch. "I already tell the agency to pick me up later at ten. I still want to check on some things on the news."

"Alright then," Jun zipped his bag and walked to the dining table. He kissed Sho's lips chastely before walking towards the door. "I'll see you at work then," Jun said before slamming the door shut behind him.

Sho nodded while licking his lips. There was some of Jun's lip balm left on his. "It's mango today, huh."

\---

"That was one crazy filming," Jun said as he took his shoes off on the genkan. He put his coat on the rack and walked inside. He marched straightly to the bedroom, didn't even bother to turn the living room's lamp on.

"Sho kun?" he peeked from the bedroom door as he didn't hear Sho replying to his sentence ever since he entered the house. It then came as a surprise for him when he felt his hand pulled and his back was pressed against the wall. The pair of plump lips that was on his after wasn't as surprising, though.

"You use the mango lip balm," Sho said huskily when they broke the kiss to take breaths.

"Yes I am," Jun replied while trying to keep his voice from shaking. Sho just did that kiss. One so intense and demanding and just so hot that always leave Jun breathless afterward.

"I love it," Sho whispered briefly before pressing his lips back to Jun's.

Jun smiled when he heard that but soon forgot everything as Sho bit his lower lip gently. He failed to choke a moan when Sho's sneakily slid his tongue. He could feel Sho's chuckle before Sho's tongue met his, and they started to suck each other's tongue fiercely.

\---

Jun was already on the genkan ready to leave the house. He took his house sandals off and put them on the shoe rack. He then picked a pair of shoes to wear and put it down on the genkan.

"Jun," Suddenly Jun heard Sho calling from the dining room, his usual morning spot.

"What?" Jun didn't even bother to look to behind him.

"Where's my morning kiss?"

Jun rolled his eyes, then he stood up and turned around.

"I've had my shoes on. Come here if you want one."

"Why don't you take those off again and come here?" Sho replied nonchalantly while flipping the page of his newspaper.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Fine. Have it your way then. Be careful on your way to work," Sho replied, still not lifting his eyes from the newspaper.

Jun sighed dramatically before finally taking his shoes off and walked to the dining table. He stopped right beside Sho and Sho finally shifted his gaze from the newspaper to Jun. They had a mini staring contest before Jun ducked down to peck Sho's lips.

Sho licked his lips to taste without breaking his eye contact with Jun. "Dried plum?"

Jun just smiled on that. He patted Sho's head softly then walked to the door.

"See you tonight, Sho san," Jun said before walking out the door and closed it.

"Yeah, see you," Sho whispered his reply way after Jun had left.

\---

When Jun got home that night, he found the house to be dark and empty. Sho's house sandals weren't on the rack, though, so he thought he'd get himself a nice surprise. However, when he walked to the bedroom to check for whatever Sho was preparing for him, he found Sho already tucked in bed instead.

"I thought you would be waiting for me," Jun sulked and nudged Sho's forehead with his index.

Sho opened his eyes to see Jun and smiled widely that his eyes were closed again.

"I'm sorry. I have an early morning work for tomorrow, so I have to sleep now, or I'll miss it," Sho reached out to squeeze Jun's hand.

Jun pouted and sighed.

"Well then, good night, Sho-san," He kissed the top of Sho's head then he walked to the bathroom to clean himself up after a long day.

Jun turned the shower knob for the warm water tap and sighed. He couldn't lie that he was indeed quite disappointed with Sho for being in bed so early in the evening. He had purposefully worn Sho's favorite lip balm in the morning, hoping that he'd be able to get a good round of fucking after his long day at work, yet all he got was fluffy Sho on the bed. 

It wasn't that he disliked fluffy Sho, it was just that he had wished for something else. Something... more.

Jun turned the shower off. He took a good amount of his shower gel and gently applied it to his body. He took a deep breath and sighed as his favorite fragrance was filling the air. 

He moved his hands to caress his body, starting from his neck, his chest, and down. His hands reached to his back, then lower, then to his butt cheeks. He took a short breath then squeezed them.

It was like it was automatic when he then moved one of his hand to the front to hold his cock as his other hand began to poke on his asshole. He stroke his half-hard cock slowly while pushing one finger inside his ass. He didn't even try to muffle his moan as he got one finger inside. He pushed another finger, then another. He moved his finger inside himself to find a particular spot while still stroking himself with a slow, steady rhythm.

Jun's breath hitched when he found his prostate. He picked up his pace on stroking himself while brushing his prostate with his finger over and over again. He lifted his ass to the back slightly and rested his head on the wall to be able to keep the rhythm without making himself losing his balance.

He kept going on stroking and brushing, faster and harder every time. He imagined Sho all the while. 

He made a mental image of Sho fucking him hard and ruthless. He pictured Sho taking him from behind while whispering dirty nonsense straight to his ear. He kept going and going and finally lost it when he imagined Sho sucking his neck after whispering "you're so disgustingly beautiful like this, Jun." He came with a loud wail of Sho's name, his cum spurting to the floor.

He stayed still for a moment, his head still rested on the wall, basking in the post-orgasm feeling while trying to catch his breath. When his heartbeats calmed down, he turned the shower knob on and cleaned himself properly.

When he got out of the shower and saw Sho on the bed, he couldn't help but smile. Sho was already sleeping so peacefully; he even snored a bit. Jun walked to the closet to take and put on his pajamas. When he'd done, he climbed to the bed, pulled the blanket over himself, and put his glasses on the bedside table.

That was when a pair of hands suddenly hugged Jun from behind and pulled him to the bed.

"I thought you were sleeping," Jun chuckled because Sho was kissing his neck.

"Yeah, you think I can sleep with all that," Sho sucked a particular spot on Jun's nape and Jun moaned at that, "noise?"

Sho pulled Jun closer, and Jun could feel Sho's cock pressing on his butt.

"I thought you," Sho moved to lick a line on the side of Jun's neck, and Jun hissed, "has work early tomorrow," Sho's hand moved to roam on Jun's body and pinched Jun's nipple, "Sho!"

"I do," Sho replied huskily while moving his hand lower to the band of Jun's pajamas pants. He lifted his head a bit to bit on Jun's earlobe.

"Then what— aaaah— are you— Sho!— doing?" Jun could barely form his sentence from all the stimulation that Sho was giving him. Sho's mouth on his neck, Sho's hand on his body, and another one of Sho's hands fumbling his balls.

"Your fault, actually," Sho whispered his words to Jun's ear, making Jun shivered, "now turn around, I want to kiss you."

Jun obliged within less than five seconds, and soon their tongues find the way to each other's as their hands started to roam over each other's body to remove all the remaining clothes.

\---

That morning, Jun didn't even need to prompt anything before planting a kiss on Sho's lips before leaving to work. Sho frowned a bit after Jun pulled away, which Jun answered with another kiss, slightly less chaste than the previous one.

"Ugh, Jun," Sho whined right after breaking the kiss.

Jun raised his eyebrows in question and pouted.

"You know I don't like the strawberry one," Sho bit his upper lip, his eyes not leaving Jun's.

Jun's eyes sparkled on that statement; he pulled the corner of his lips to form a smirk. "I know."

"Then why are you using it?" Sho pouted.

Jun didn't answer; instead, he came close to Sho again and kissed his pout.

"No, Jun!" Sho protested and pushed Jun away, "I don't like it! It tastes weird!"

"I know," Jun smiled again and tried to plant another kiss, but this time, Sho dodged it.

"No! Stop! Shouldn't you go out for work like ten minutes ago?"

Jun huffed and pouted, "Not until I get another kiss."

Sho took a deep breath, "Alright, come here."

Jun smiled before pulling Sho into his embrace and kissed him hard. He kept his hand on the back of Sho's head as Sho tried to pull away and deepened his kiss instead. When Sho finally sighed and gave in to the kiss, Jun pulled away.

"I still don't like the taste of that thing," Sho wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I know," Jun scrunched his face, "I'm going now."

"See you tonight then," Sho replied.

"I will."

\---

"That was one messed up filming, if you ask me," Sho grumped right after Jun closed the front door. He fumbled with his shoes, didn't even bother to put them properly on the rack. He took his slippers and bolted inside.

Jun followed quietly behind after putting Sho's shoes to where it's supposed to be. He didn't say anything, and his lips formed a frown, but his eyes were glinting. He walked to the bedroom, following Sho's track, and sighed when he saw Sho lying face down on the bed.

"Sho-san," Jun called, it was evident that he was trying so hard to keep his patience. A bad day at work for Sho is a bad day at work for him too. Sho being an ass at home was exactly the thing he expected to make the day better. "Go shower first, please, you'll fall asleep if you keep lying like that. You'll hate to wake up in the middle of the night all dirty and still in your work clothes."

"Just a minute," Sho's voice came muffled as his face was pushed down on the bed.

Jun sighed again and walked to the bed. He sat beside Sho and began to stroke Sho's hair. He knew it would probably make Sho fall asleep faster, but it was so automatic that he couldn't help it.

"It feels nice," Sho mumbled against the bed again. Then, he turned his face to look at Jun, "why don't you take that shower first? I'll join you later."

"Promise you won't fall asleep?"

"Promise."

"Alright," Jun landed a peck on Sho's lips and stood up to go to the bathroom.

"Urgh! You're still using that disgusting strawberry thing!" Sho whined as Jun turned his back. The glint that was on Jun's eyes before got back there again as he walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower," Jun replied when he was already in the bathroom, "take your time to laze around, I'll be waiting."

Sho grunted as he rolled on the bed to lie on his back. He blinked for a couple of times while frowning; the taste of the strawberry lip balm was still in his mouth. He pulled himself to sit on the bed. Then he stood up and dragged his feet to the bathroom.

Jun was already in the shower when Sho got it, humming a happy tune while washing himself. Sho took off all his clothes then open the shower curtain to join Jun. Jun squealed a bit when Sho touched his arm, but then shifted to the side so Sho could take what he needed. Jun tried to poke Sho's sides from time to time, but Sho just grumbled in response and continued cleaning himself grumpily.

\---

Jun hissed as he saw Sho fetching something from their closet. Sho had reached for that box they used to put their kinky sex toys, and there was a slightly distressed look on his face as he put the thing down on the bed. Sho opened it and looked at it for a while without taking anything; looked like he was considering what to use this time. When Sho finally pulled out something, Jun got in utter surprise that he gasped aloud. Sho heard that and leered at Jun while lifting the thing up, giving Jun a good look at the chain and leather belt. Sho's lustful eyes met with Jun's blown out ones and then he smirked.

"Surprised much, Jun?" Sho put the thing down on the bed as he put the box back to the closet, "You have been so bad today, I have to punish you," Sho continued after that, walking to the other side of the bed where he had one of Jun's hands cuffed to the bedpost.

Jun let out a whimper, but Sho's briefs that he had shoved in his mouth before muffled it so well. He gulped as Sho looked at him, his expression was straight and firm.

"I bet this looks good on you anyway," Sho said as he fumbled with one end of the chain. He brought his hand closer to Jun and teased Jun's nipple with it. Jun squirmed a little, feeling the cold metal brushed against his nipple. That was when Sho pulled the clamp open and put it on Jun's nipple.

Sho left the nipple clamp for some moments, and he used it to caress Jun's other nipple until Jun started to feel the sting. He shifted uncomfortably under Sho's touch. Sho snorted on that and then ducked down to lick on Jun's free nipple. He put his lips on it and gave it a small suck, hearing Jun's breath going rapidly on that. He bit it lightly, and Jun let out another muffled moan. Sho then pulled away to put the nipple clamp there.

"What?" Sho asked Jun when Jun looked at him with pleading eyes, "Do you not like it?" Jun didn't answer, "What? You want me to stop? I know you don't want to, so bear with it for a while."

Jun took a deep breath, closing his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He had wanted this, true, that was his reason for wearing the lip balm that Sho hated so much. But sometimes it surprised him how Sho could be when he's into it.

"So? Do you want me to stop?" Sho asked again when Jun finally opened his eyes, a slight look of concern on his eyes.

Jun sighed, and then he shook his head.

"Good," Sho pat his head before continuing his ministration.

Sho pulled the chain that connected the two nipple clamps, making sure that it was correctly placed, making Jun squirm. Sho chuckled at that and loosened his grip on the chain, putting it down to Jun's chest, as he moved his hand lower to the leather belt attached to it. He straightened it down, making sure that it was of the correct length, then carefully set the ring on the top of Jun's cock.

"Bear with it," Sho warned Jun before setting the metal ring to the base of Jun's cock. Jun only squirmed again in response, as he knew that moving too much wouldn't bring him any good.

Sho pulled himself to take in the sight of Jun on the bed. One of his hands cuffed to the bedpost, mouth gagged with his briefs, and a Y clamps splayed on his body.

"You're beautiful," Sho whispered. Jun let out another moan.

"But there's no use of you lying there," Sho added and quickly skimmed the room to look for another place to tie him to. He tsk-ed after realizing that he couldn't do it in the bedroom and took the handcuffs' key on the bedside drawer. He released Jun's hand then pulled him by his hand, "Stand up, we have to go to the bathroom."

Jun whimpered and carefully moved himself to stand up. His nipples had started to feel numb from the pressure but moving would be another case. He took some sharp breaths as he felt the pain again when he moved.

"Come on, we don't have all day," Sho said impatiently, "What? Do you not want this? Alright then," he added as Jun shot him a sharp glare. Jun just shook his head at that and tried to walk to the bathroom faster as the Y clamps allowed him.

"Get in the shower. Put your hands on the wall," Jun heard Sho commanded from the bathroom door, and he complied; pressing both hands to the cold wall.

"Not like that, facing the shower," Sho said again and Jun wanted to yell 'what is your problem' to him but he couldn't so he turned his body to the side and moved his hands.

"Good," Sho said beside him. He didn't dare to look at the side because Sho might look him with mocking eyes which he didn't want to see now; given how vulnerable he was at the moment. That was when Sho pulled his left hand and put the cuffs on it again. He jerked his head to the side, trying to see what was going on, just when Sho pulled his hand higher and put the cuffs on the top of the shower curtain. Sho looked at him after, giving him a playful smile, entirely different from the smirks he had given before. Jun shivered at that because when Sho had gotten into this for real, he'd be in for a long ride.

Sho reached to Jun's other hand that was still on the wall and pulled it gently. He put the cuffs' key on his palm and made Jun hand closing around it.

"When you want me to stop with all this, you can drop it," Sho said, and Jun nodded, "Now put it back on the wall," Jun did as asked, awkwardly putting his fist against the wall.

"Now what do I do with you," Sho pulled away and moved side to side to observe him, "I wonder how your nipple must felt by now," he said before reaching out for Jun's cock from behind Jun's back. He stroked it for a good measure, making it grow harder, resulting in the chain getting strained, pulling Jun's nipple with it. Jun grunted around the gag, and Sho stopped stroking him.

"You have been terrible, Jun," Sho whispered to Jun's ear, licking the earlobe, "You did something that you know I wouldn't like," he continued, "You need to be punished, don't you think so?"

Jun nodded. Sho alternating on whispering — and licking his earlobes — and lapping on his neck made him feel hot. The restraint Sho had put on him didn't help at all.

"What do you say," Sho whispered again, then lick a line from his shoulder upwards before returning to his ear, "If I spank you?"

Jun's breath hitched at the question, and he couldn't help from feeling excited. His whole body would hurt, and he would probably not be able to get out of bed tomorrow, but he couldn't help himself from wanting it so bad. So he nodded his head, and Sho bit his earlobe when he did, making him let out another moan.

"Drop the key whenever you feel like it, okay?" Sho pulled away to make room for himself. He didn't start immediately. He caressed Jun's back, softly moving down to his ass, then he patted the cheeks softly. He took time caressing and patting and kneading Jun's butt cheeks that Jun almost lost himself and screamed to Sho to 'just get on it already you jackass' when Sho landed the first blow.

Sho stopped moving after that, checking if Jun dropped the key, but Jun's fist was clutching the key tightly. So he landed two slaps on two different spots. He hissed after that as he landed one hard slap right above the butt crack.

Jun jerked a bit on that, and the clamps strained as he moved. He began to whimper as he felt the pain stinging his skin. Sho saw that, and he added two slaps as hard as the last one. Jun moaned as the pain started to overwhelm him but he kept his fist closed. He didn't want to drop the key by accident and made Sho stop.

"You're a bad, bad boy," Sho said, adding another two hard slaps, "This is your punishment," he added another two.

"Should we go on?" Sho landed another slap, "or should I," Sho slipped a finger into Jun's hole, "fuck you already?"

Jun chuckled at that. He couldn't help but feel amused. Every time they did this, Sho wouldn't be able to keep his dominance persona for so long because he'd be aroused at even the slightest view of Jun being completely used and under his control. That earned him another hard slap before Sho retreated to take a bottle of lube.

Sho returned not long after with the lube, and he squirted a good amount of it to his hand before putting the bottle down and applying it to Jun's hole and his finger. Jun drew a short breath when he felt Sho pushing one finger into him. Sho didn't waste time and pushed another finger in. Jun squirmed as Sho started to scissor his hole. When Sho's third finger entered him and Sho moved to brush his prostate, Jun lost his control. He bucked his ass back and it resulted in pulling the clamps he still had on his body.

"So impatient," Sho grumbled as he landed a hard blow to Jun's ass. Jun's body jerked forward in surprise, and it strained the clamps to the other way. Jun moaned in pain for once, but he kept his fist clenched.

Sho checked on Jun's fist after landing another slap, his fingers still inside Jun. When he saw that Jun still stubbornly held his fist closed, he pulled his fingers out. He took the bottle of lube from the floor and put a copious amount to his cock. 

Sho pushed his cock inside Jun's waiting hole, not before landing a hard blow on his ass first. Jun felt his body jerked as a response, and he couldn't even stop it. The pain on his nipples and his cock started to overwhelm him by then. He tried to move his ass, signaling Sho to move, but Sho didn't comply. He smirked and moved closer, pulled Jun's body by the waist and whispered, "Impatient much?"

Jun cried out Sho's name when Sho finally fucked him after. He pulled away until only the head of his cock was inside Jun then pushed back hard, his balls came in contact with Jun's ass. Sho continued to fuck him like that, hard and mercilessly, both his hands gripping Jun's hips for leverage. Jun felt his tears coming out of his eyes as he felt the overwhelming sensations. The pain on his nipples and his cock, and the pleasure that Sho was giving inside him. He kept screaming Sho's name even though the gag muffled almost all of it.

Sho's movement didn't slow down. He moved in and out so hard and fast like he was furious about something and he made sure that Jun's body jerked with his every thrust. He was getting close, and he knew Jun would burst anytime if not for the cock ring he has put before. He kept going and going, chasing for his pleasure, tried his best to not minding the pleading voice that came out of Jun's gagged mouth. He gave Jun one strong thrust before he came inside Jun, hard and blinding. 

Sho gripped Jun's hips until he was down from his high. He pulled away after that, feeling sated and satisfied. He moved to remove the cuffs from Jun's hand. He put his hands on Jun's shoulders and turned him over, so they were face to face. He took his briefs from Jun's mouth and dropped it to the floor. He traced his thumb on Jun's tears' streaked cheek as Jun closed his eyes. Another tear fell from Jun's eyes, and Sho wiped it.

Sho proceeded to take the clamps off Jun's nipples carefully. Jun hissed and closed his eyes as he felt his blood flowing to his nipples again. Sho then removed the cock ring, carefully so his fingers won't brush Jun's cock. He put the Y clamps on the sink when he's finished, and guided Jun to go back to the bedroom.

"Sho," Jun's voice cracked when he spoke, and Sho just shushed him as he put him down on the bed. Jun lay on the bed on his stomach. He hissed when his still sensitive nipples came in touch with the sheet, but it was still better than sitting on his ass. Sho left him there as he retrieved the necessities to clean him up. His cock was still so hard, and it felt uncomfortable on his stomach as he lay on the bed, but he could do nothing about it for the time being.

Sho returned soon, bringing a washcloth and a small container of lotion. He cleaned up the mess that was his own come that was sticking on Jun's thigh and ass with the washcloth. Jun made some hissing noises when the cloth came in contact with his still stinging ass and Sho whispered his apology every time. After Jun was cleaned, Sho put the washcloth on the floor then took the container. He applied the lotion carefully but couldn't hold himself from kneading Jun's ass from time to time, which in turn earning him some scolding from Jun.

When Sho had finished, he put the lotion on the bedside table and lay beside of Jun on the bed, sighing.

"I swear I won't do that again," Jun mumbled, his face mashing on the pillow.

"What?" Sho tilted his head to look at Jun.

Jun lifted his head from the pillow and turned to the side of his face, "I won't do that again."

"Do what?" Sho asked, an amused smile adorning his face.

"Wearing that darned lip balm," Jun grumbled.

Sho laughed at that, his face scrunched up cutely that, on different circumstances, Jun would have kissed him in the middle of that. Too bad he was too spent even to think about that.

"You said that the last time we did this," Sho said after he stopped laughing.

Jun mashed his face back to the pillow and mumbled something else Sho couldn't make out. He laughed again nevertheless. Jun was always so cute when he was embarrassed, and Sho loved to see it.

"The last time we did this you still let me come," Jun whined, turning his face to look at Sho again.

"Yeah you're welcomed to pounce on me anytime, Jun," Sho replied, holding back a giggle.

"Jerk," Jun said, and Sho burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> All the things done was purely consensual, as implied at the end of the fic. The couple were in established relationship and they did this once in a while to have fun. The clamps mentioned in this fic was something like [this](http://imgur.com/Y6ZOcGd), if you're wondering. And I totally made up all the facts about the flavor of lip balms that Sho disliked.


End file.
